


Everlasting Phantom Trio

by aroaceslytherin



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroaceslytherin/pseuds/aroaceslytherin
Summary: Amity Park Illinois; greatly known for being the most haunted town. Danny, Sam, and Tucker; known for being ‘The Phantom Trio’. Danny; known around the world as being a halfa thanks to “Phantom Planet” - as the news had titled that adventurous Winter day. He was on good terms with most of the ghosts in the ‘Ghost Zone’, they turned their fighting into training... especially after they found out he had other ghosts to deal with. It had been two years since Danny’s secret had entered the world. Two years that he and Sam had been dating; even if they were on a break. They had felt like something was missing... this is the one-shot on the three of them confessing feelings.(made two years ago)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley/Sam Manson
Kudos: 14





	Everlasting Phantom Trio

Danny was currently pacing in his bedroom as he tried to distract himself from having to go back to school next week with a deeper voice, taller than Dash, stronger than Dash, and being the second small town's famous person. Stopping in front of the mirror, he finally focused on how much his appearance had changed. He wore more black these days but kept the washed out denim jeans and red converse, his hair had gotten longer... 

He jumped when a knock sounded on his bedroom door, breaking his thoughts. 

“Danny?”Sam's voice sounded from the other side. “It’s just Tuck and I.” 

“Yeah.” He replied, letting his friends in. He loved how she looked in her lavender cropped sweater and grey ripped jeans, noting how well it paired with Tucker’s yellow shirt.

“How are you doing?” Sam asked, closing the door before joining Tucker on the bed.

“I sleep under the same roof as ghost hunters and dissectors, I feel like I have a new ghost bothering me every night, I’m having nightmares, and I am worried about going back to school.” He sighed heavily, joining the two on his bed. “Do you think this would have been less scarier if we hadn’t known about my alter self?” 

“Definitely.” Sam nodded. “But we get through everything. We always do.” They smiled at Danny as Tucker joined in.

“Dude, what have we not gotten through together? We have never left you.” 

“I know, I appreciate that.” Danny smiled up at Sam and Tucker. He pushed himself up so he was leaning on his elbows and was about to say something else when the door opened, revealing his bubbly older sister, Jazz. 

Her long red hair had been cut to shoulder length, her love of flare jeans never changed but she ditched the blue headband and black tees a long time ago. She was currently wearing a jade green top with a black blazer. 

Danny jumped up from his bed and made his way over to his sister. He wrapped Jazz in a tight hug even though he had a good two feet of height on her. She was the only one who listened and really cared for him anymore. Yes, their parents were good but they were never the greatest.

***

The Trio are currently at Amity Park’s Mall; ‘Amity Park Mall’. Hanging out, walking around, checking out the new stores, avoiding fans. About an hour in, they ran into a group of certain A-listers that made them want to go back to the paparazzi crowd in one of the food courts.

“Danny.” Came that squeaky voice of perky personality Paulina. Some things never changed and certainly some people never changed.

“Back off.” Sam growled, storming off into the store right next to them that so conveniently had been ‘Spencers’.

“Paulina.” Tucker said a bit aggressively. Danny was surprised at the bitterness and jealousy in his tone. Tucker had his arms folded, his eyes darkened toward the group. Danny’s heart had beat a little faster.

“Thought we would be on better terms.” Dash shrugged, walking past them with Paulina and Kwan trailing behind. 

“What? Just because I’m well-known?” Danny scoffed.“Yeah. Keep dreaming.” 

Tucker grabbed his wrist and went inside the shop to search for Sam. Rock music instantly filled their souls. None of them really liked this store, they just walked in to get away from the other group of three. When both boys had found their friend, they looked up at the two with a frustrated facial expression.

“Is she gone?” They asked.

Tucker nodded. “Yeah, they walked off pretty quickly.” 

“Odd.”Sam shrugged. “Can’t hope for it, but maybe they have changed a little.”

“Guys, I really need to talk to you.” Danny blurted out, maybe a little too quickly. 

“Where?” Tucker asked, following Danny and Sam out of the store.

“Down in the arcade, in the back where no one goes.” He answered as the three of them stepped onto the escalator going down. 

“You mean the arcade that is closing?”They shook their head. “How about we go to my house? We’ll have all the privacy we need. My parents left shortly after the so-called Phantom Planet and haven’t been back since.” 

Both boys' hearts dropped.

“They left you?” Danny asked, his voice soft. 

“I guess.” Sam shrugged, unlocking their black truck so they could all get in. “I don’t care. They never cared for me. I just have no clue where I might go when they cancel the lease in two weeks.” 

“Do you have any family you can go to?” Tucker asked from the backseat; where he liked to be.

“I do.” Sam answered softly, turning left. “I just might not.” 

“Why?” Danny asked, following their lead as they and Tucker got out of the car. 

“They are in Kansas.” Sam replied, unlocking the mansion door before pushing it open.

“Kansas?” Tucker questioned, throwing his shoes into the pile Danny and Sam had made before following the both of them to the kitchen. “You are from Kansas?”

“My family is from Arkansas.” Danny replied.

“I know, I wasn’t saying it as a bad thing.” Tucker smiled, “Just shocked.” 

“Yes.” Sam spoke, ending the conversation. “What was it you wanted to talk about, Danny?” They asked, throwing some popcorn in the microwave before leaning against the counter and facing the boys.

“Do you just want me to come out and say it, or?” Danny paused, rolling his hands to get someone to continue and avoid him becoming so flustered his stuttering came back.

“Just say it.” Tucker whispered, patting Danny on the shoulder as he walked over to the pantry to grab some snacks. 

“Okay.” He looked at Sam who was currently munching on popcorn. “Sam, I think I found out why our relationship wasn’t working out.”They nodded, taking the popcorn seasoning from Tucker. Danny sighed, “Okay.” 

He sat in a kitchen chair at the table to calm himself. “We were missing something.” His eyes darted to Tucker then to Sam then to the floor. “More like, someone.” 

It was comfortably silent for a moment before the sound of Tucker choking broke it. “Do you mean me? I’m not uncomfortable or upset, or anything about it, I just- I, uh.” 

Tucker cleared his throat as Sam climbed the counter to sit on it. “I saw it. I felt it. I mean, we are always together I just knew that somewhere beneath everything we all knew that we meant more to each other than friends, just you and Sam were first to see it.” 

“I felt the same.” Sam nodded, agreeing as they shoved a mouthful of popcorn into their mouth. “I mean, I didn’t want to bring it up because I knew we all felt it already. I didn’t feel the need to address it because we acted like we were together already. Sure, Danny and I were teased as Lovebirds and always to be together, but I never saw that. I saw us, the three of us.” They gestured to the three of them before continuing. “We share everything, we are always together, I never questioned it because it just felt like we had been-’

“Dating already?” Tucker interrupted. “I didn’t realize you felt that. I was too scared to say anything.” 

“You shouldn’t have been.” Danny added. “Sam’s right, we all felt something we were too scared to address because it was already the truth. When dying is on the line everyday, why try to confirm something that’s already true? Why try to talk about feelings when we’ve all crossed the lines of liking each other to-’ he paused, looking up at the two of them. 

“Love?” Sam and Tucker said in unison.

“Yeah, and further than a sibling.” 

“Well, duh.” Sam chuckled. They jumped off the counter, grabbing the popcorn bowl. “So, are we good to go watch a movie now?” 

Danny stood then wrapped his arms around the both of them. “Yes.”


End file.
